1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of wireless communication and data networks. More particularly, in one exemplary aspect, the invention is directed to methods and apparatus for an extensible and scalable control channel for wireless networks.
2. Description of Related Technology
A cellular network operator provides mobile telecommunications services to a population of cellular user devices via a network infrastructure of e.g., cellular base stations (BS), base station controllers, infrastructure nodes, etc. One important aspect of cellular network operation relates to the control and management of the network resources. Within certain cellular technologies, a so-called “control channel” is dedicated to exchanging control information between the cellular base station, and the population of cellular user equipment.
Control channel design faces many challenges. In particular, a device is unaware of network operation until after the device has successfully decoded the control channel. For this reason, prior art control channels have allocated a pre-determined set of resources for control channel operation. Thus, even if a mobile device has no other information about a network, the mobile device can find the control channel based on the known pre-determined set of resources.
However, while control channels are necessary for network operation, they reduce the amount of resources available for data transfer. Consequently, given the pre-determined nature of existing control channel implementations, existing networks are typically inefficient, as the pre-determined control resources are purposely conservative, and not always fully utilized.
Still further, due to the importance of control channel information, significant effort is spent ensuring that control channel information is accurately received by the receiver. Existing solutions employ multiple countermeasures to protect control channel delivery, including for example robust coding schemes, and relatively higher transmission power for control channels. Unfortunately, these countermeasures also contribute to network under-utilization. For example, robust coding schemes are based on increasing redundancy (i.e., useful data is padded with redundant information); similarly, higher transmission power can increase interference in other channels. Higher control channel power also can adversely impact battery longevity in e.g., mobile cellular devices.
Accordingly, improved solutions for control channel operation within existing and future cellular networks is needed. Improved control channel operation would ideally: (i) increase control channel capacity, (ii) improve control channel scalability (iii) provide interference avoidance coordination, and (iv) reduce control channel overhead.